This invention relates to a water treatment apparatus of the type including a pump for directing inlet water through the apparatus, a storage tank for receiving treated water, a treatment reactor through which the water is directed to separate treated water from waste water containing contaminants and a valve for controlling the supply of water to and from the treatment reactor in normal flow conditions and flush conditions.
Apparatus of this type has been developed and on sale for many years and many different devices are currently available and have been previously made available by the present applicant.
However it is always desirable to provide improvements to such apparatus to improve the efficiency and simplicity of the construction for purposes of cost savings and more reliability.